Say Something
by The Raven Lover
Summary: Ele a ignorava, ela sempre voltava, ele a repreendia, ela continuava, ele a evitava, ela ainda o amava. Era assim, todos percebiam a relação terrível de Juvia e Gray, se perguntavam por que Juvia não parava de nutrir amor por ele, não entendiam o que ele significava para ele. Ela nunca deixaria de amá-lo, mas poderia desistir de ir atrás dele. ONE-SHOT; Songfic


Fairy Tail não me pertence, pertence ao Hiro Mashima. A capa foi feita pela Bludy-chu.

Bom, eu estava inspirada então escrevi mais um One-shot de Gruvia, a música é Say Something do A Great Big World ( watch?v=VVgixOjGhVU), recomendo que ouça antes, durante ou depois da leitura.  
Espero que gostem!

* * *

A chuva tocava a pele dela, Juvia não corria para dentro da guilda, não havia necessidade, a chuva era algo tão comum, que parecia idiotice ficar fugindo dela, agora que Gray havia a tirado de perto. Gray, aquela palavra ecoou na sua cabeça, Juvia se perguntou o que Gray estaria fazendo naquela noite chuvosa, já havia ido para casa, pelo que Juvia percebeu. Havia uma vontade crescendo em seu peito, a dizendo para ir para a casa de Gray, suas visitas eram constantes, não conseguia contar quantas vezes parava lá por qualquer motivo. Talvez fosse por seu amor incondicional por ele.

- Juvia? Você não vai para a Fairy Hills? – Juvia se virou e viu a _bar tender_ da Fairy Tail, Mirajane parada atrás dela, com um casaco na cabeça para se proteger da chuva.

- Não, Juvia está bem aqui. – A Mulher Chuva respondeu.

- Tome cuidado para não pegar uma gripe! – Mira aconselhou e sai até Fairy Tail, ela estava agora sozinha. Continuou olhando para longe, não sentia a necessidade de voltar para seu dormitório, mesmo que quente, aconchegante e seco. Não entendia porque subitamente queria ficar na chuva, ela a lembrava do tempo que passou sozinha, sem ser aceita por ninguém, mas era verdade ainda, tinha sim amigos na Fairy Tail, mas seu amor não era bem recebido e provavelmente nunca seria.

De repente, uma grande vontade lhe apareceu e mesmo sabendo que era errado, ela seguiu em frente, até a casa de Gray. Era idiotice, o que ela estava fazendo lá? Talvez devesse levar a sério os conselhos que lhe davam, desistir dessa perseguição, mas ela não desistia tão fácil, e talvez nunca o fizesse. Mas mesmo assim, ela queria algo de Gray, pelo menos alguma fala dele.

_Say something I'm giving up on you__  
__I'll be the one if you want me to__  
__Anywhere I would've followed you__  
__Say something I'm giving up on you_

Ela pensou em bater na porta dele, mas não o fez, ele não abriria a porta para ela, não naquela hora e nem naquela situação. Uma lágrima desceu pela sua face, a chuva, porém não aumentou, era pelo menos uma notícia boa naquela noite, conseguia separar suas emoções de seus poderes. Mas foi por ele que ela conseguiu.

Tudo que ela fazia remetia a ele, mas era por ele que ela tinha vindo tão longe, ela sentia que ele a amava, talvez não com a mesma intensidade, talvez não com a mesma ardência, mas ele a amava. Agora, parecia que ela não sabia de nada. Ela se sentiu tão pequena e frágil, tudo isso por causa de seu amor, amor deveria trazer coisas boas para as pessoas, não?

_And I__  
__Am feeling so small__  
__It was over my head__  
__I know nothing at all_

E mesmo com todos aqueles pensamentos que era errado, ela avançou pela porta dos fundos, qual ela já sabia abrir. Caminhou silenciosamente, indo até o quarto de seu amado, como já havia feito tantas vezes, durantes suas crises obsessivas. Precisava ver a razão de a sua chuva desaparecer. Não era só por amor, era pela a dívida que ela estabeleceu com ele, a mesma que ela nunca conseguiria pagar.

_**- x -**_

Gray esperava que Juvia aparecesse, como sempre, em seu quarto de noite, para observa-lo dormir, ela nunca percebia, mas ele sempre a notava no quarto, ele tinha que admitir, foi assustador e estranho no começo, mas agora, parecia mais um gesto de preocupação. Talvez Juvia temesse que algo acontecesse com ele. O mais estranho, era que agora, ele sentia a necessidade da presença dela de noite. Era o mais próximo que ele conseguia estar dela sem se sentir confuso, sem se repreender por dentro. Gostava do amor que recebia, gostava de quando ela aparecia gritando _Gray-sama,_ gostava de quando ela se preocupava com ele, mas ele havia a maltratado, ele havia a ignorado por tanto tempo.

Podia ser pelo fato de que ele não sabia amar, era um sentimento tão desconhecido para ele, tudo que ele amava, morria, tudo que ele um dia amou, agora não existia, seus pais, Ur. Tudo. Mas ele estava disposto a tentar, só não sabia se, depois de tudo, Juvia ainda não havia desistido dele. Pensou por um momento, e percebeu o quanto ela era forte por continuar lá, o quanto ela era determinada, porque se ele estivesse no lugar dela, certamente, teria desistido.

Só naquela noite chuvosa, ele percebeu o quanto a amava.

_And I__  
__Will stumble and fall__  
__I'm still learning to love__  
__Just starting to crawl_

Um raio atingiu um lugar perto, criando um clarão no cômodo. A luz iluminou perfeitamente o rosto de Juvia, molhado, mas mesmo assim belo.

- Gray-sama! Ah, desculpe a Juvia! – Ela parecia constrangida que o moreno havia a visto lá.

- Não! Quer dizer, se seque e sente, é melhor você ficar por aqui hoje. – Gray respondeu, tentando não parecer muito melhor.

- Tem certeza, Gray-sama? Enfim, a Juvia queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas não podia esperar até amanhã. – Mesmo confusa, Juvia falou.

- Então fale. – Gray olhou para os olhos de Juvia, que normalmente o lembrava de piscinas profundas, agora, um mar tempestuoso.

- A Juvia o ama, mas a Juvia sente que nunca vai ser amada... – Ela tentava completar, mas as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos eram mais poderosas que ela. Ela não queria falar, ela não queria ouvir aquelas palavra saírem de sua boca, porque ela acreditava que Gray era melhor do que aquilo e que entenderia o recado.

Gray, por sua vez, colocou a mão no ombro dela, não sabia se podia beija-la ou liberar seu amor para ela em tal estado.

_And I__  
__Will swallow my pride__  
__You're the one that I love_

- Juvia, eu... – Mas suas palavras também não saiam, tudo que saia de sua boca era um ar gélido. Palavras sem som.

A garota olhou para ele, esperando o inesperado, esperando mais dele, será que ele não tinha mesmo alguma coisa para falar, seria mesmo que ele era indiferente a ela?

_Say something I'm giving up on you__  
__Say something_

- Fale pelo menos alguma coisa que vai tirar Juvia desse sofrimento! – As palavras irromperam pela boca da garota, ela não tinha intenção de chegar nesse ponto, mas foi automático, era como uma reação ao silêncio de Gray, era algo que ela não queria mais guardado dentro dela.

Mas não foram palavras que saíram da boca dele, Gray a abraçou e selou seus lábios, não sabia de onde havia vindo tal ação, como Juvia não sabia a origem de suas palavras. As lágrimas de Juvia cessaram, era um alívio não ver água descendo pela sua face. Era estranho também, tantas reações impulsivas e incontroladas.

Pelo menos, agora, as perguntas de Juvia, antes sem resposta haviam sido respondidas.

* * *

E aí, gostaram? Enfim, se gostaram ou não, deixe uma review! Assim, eu posso melhorar!


End file.
